


The Hogwarts List: The Story of How One Piece of Paper Changed and Ruined the Lives of Fourteen Teenagers

by GorgeousBean123



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorgeousBean123/pseuds/GorgeousBean123
Summary: Based off of the book The List by Siobhan Vivian, The Hogwarts List appears two months into first term, each year, always stuck to every last inch of the castle, declaring the ugliest and prettiest person of each year.First YearsUgliest - Hugo Weasley - HufflepuffPrettiest - Lily Luna Potter - GryffindorSecond YearsUgliest - Rose Weasley - GryffindorPrettiest - Albus Severus Potter - SlytherinThird YearsUgliest - Jasmine Blanche - RavenclawPrettiest - James Sirius Potter - GryffindorFourth YearsUgliest - Jaime Monroe - HufflepuffPrettiest - Natalie Clearwater - RavenclawFifth YearsUgliest - Crystal Carter - SlytherinPrettiest - Gem Carter HufflepuffSixth YearsUgliest - Robbie Monroe - GryffindorPrettiest - Graham Wood - SlytherinSeventh YearsUgliest - Joey Reynolds - RavenclawPrettiest - Lucy Roberts - Ravenclaw





	1. Hugo Granger-Weasley

Hugo Weasley woke up on the morning of 1 November 2017. He almost instantly regretted it.

He looked to the side to see an envelope, sealed with the Hogwarts crest, casually laying on his pillow. He knows what it means. Anyone with older siblings would.

He gulped harshly. It was almost painful, but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was anxiousness. How could anyone not? This is  _the list_ we're talking about. It showed up on his pillow, which means he has to be on it. But that's where the anxiety comes in.

Which side of the list is he on? He's got to be one of the first two names on The List. That's how it works.  _"First Years are always first, Hugo. Remember that."_ He could hear his sister's sweet voice whisper those words in his ear, a reminder he'd assumed it to be at the time, but now, staring down at that envelope, it felt more like a warning. 

He shuffled a bit, sitting up and getting comfy, so he could see this list. See which side he's on. See how people are going to remember him forever. 

His eyes well with tears. First Years. Ugliest. Hugo Weasley. But that's not what rips his heart to shreds. It's seeing his sister, his beautiful, caring, loving, non-deserving sister, with her name on the ugly side. 

He couldn't believe it. He doesn't care that his name is on the ugly side of things. He cares that his sister's is. Has she woken yet? Has she seen this yet? How is she reacting? How is she feeling?

He can't imagine why on earth anyone would even dream of putting his sister's name there. Why would anyone do that? Rose is a beautiful girl. She's intelligent like their mother, a joke like their father, and a true beauty, like their aunt Ginny. So why is she the ugliest? She definitely doesn't deserve the title. 

He decides not to dwell on it. At least, not too much. For the time being. He looks over the rest of the names, seeing his all three of his cousins as prettiest in their years. It makes him happy. Well, as happy as he can be after seeing both he and his sister are the ugliest in their years.

He doesn't know many others, so he tosses it to the side. He sits and thinks, wondering how his sister and cousins are feeling. James is probably too proud of seeing his name on the pretty side to even notice he and his sister on the ugly side. Albus was probably feeling gut-wrenchingly awful at the first sight of Hugo and Rose's names where they are, but has probably nearly forgotten it by now. He's probably being showered in kisses and compliments and hugs and words of pride and agreement by Scorpius, who always sleeps in Albus' bed with him because he has nightmares. Lily, sweet little Lily, is probably being consoled by her roommates. She's probably bawling, too torn to pieces over seeing her cousins' names on the ugly side to even realize her own name on the list, declaring her prettiest. It's not fair. 

 

Hugo walks to breakfast, uncertainty in his every step. Already, three people have made fun of him and called him some pretty rude names, and a few others had apologized to him, not only because of his name, but of his sister's as well. Everyone else agreed.  _She didn't deserve it._

He took a hesitant seat at the Hufflepuff table, all eyes on him. First and second Years all staring at him intensely, as if trying to read his mind, figure out what he's feeling. He doesn't like it. 

He chooses to ignore it, and instead begins to scan the Slytherin table, looking for Albus. He's not there. Probably isn't even dressed yet. Hugo rolls his eyes at his cousin's laziness.

He scrambles to his feet mere seconds after the thought crosses his mind. Rose walked in. He ran to her, a small lump of red hair, freckles, and too big clothes.

He doesn't care about the way his robes shake and rise and fall, awkward and heavy. His sister is not okay. That's what matters. His big sister. Rose. 

He engulfs her in a hug, his small arms almost desperately attempt to wrap them around her completely. 

"I'm so sorry, Hugo."

"Don't be sorry, Rosie. I'll be fine. I am fine. I'm sorry."

Hugo couldn't believe it. His sister was sorry for him. That was just insane. He couldn't handle this. He could handle anything. But his sister is a different story. 


	2. Rose Granger-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Years  
> Ugliest - Hugo Weasley - HufflepuffPrettiest - Lily Luna Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Second Years  
> Ugliest - Rose Weasley - GryffindorPrettiest - Albus Severus Potter - Slytherin
> 
> Third Years  
> Ugliest - Jasmine Blanche - RavenclawPrettiest - James Sirius Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Fourth Years  
> Ugliest - Jaime Monroe - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Natalie Clearwater - Ravenclaw
> 
> Fifth Years  
> Ugliest - Crystal Carter - Slytherin  
> Prettiest - Gem Carter Hufflepuff
> 
> Sixth Years  
> Ugliest - Robbie Monroe - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Graham Wood - Slytherin
> 
> Seventh Years  
> Ugliest - Joey Reynolds - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - Lucy Roberts - Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know I got the ages/years wrong. It was intentional. There's no real reason for it. I just did it.  
> I hope you enjoy this because I yelled at my friend for two weeks straight because he tried to read it before it was perfect. And I know it's kind of short but that's intentional

Rose knew what day it was. She'd been dreading it for weeks. But that doesn't matter. So what, she was prepared to see her name on the list. She wasn't prepared to see her little brother's. 

She cried. A lot. 

I know that's not really a good way to describe it, but that's what happened. A teenage girl cried. Big fucking deal. 

She couldn't believe it. She knew Hugo wasn't exactly the best-looking guy in his year, but he definitely didn't deserve this. Who the hell rates eleven-year-olds like that? The girls in her dorm thought she was crying because she was crowned the ugliest second year in school. How could they not understand? It wasn't about her. It was her brother. Obviously.

It was always about her brother.

* * *

 

She figured she should probably head to breakfast. But what was the point of eating? There wasn't a point, she decided on her way to the Great Hall.

She stood before the looming double doors, wiping stay tears. She couldn't let anyone see them. They might think she was upset about her own name on that list.

Why does no one understand its all about her brother? Everything's always been about her brother.

She took a deep breath and pushed her way in. She immediately found her brother, sitting at the Hufflepuff table. He jumped from his seat the moment he saw her, and raced to the end of the Great Hall and engulfed her in a hug. She giggled softly at his short arms and their desperate attempt to wrap themselves completely around her.

"I'm so sorry Hugo," she whispered into his hair.

"Don't be sorry, Rosie. I'll be fine. I am fine."

Rose was sad at first, but now she's just scared. She's so scared for Hugo. Her poor baby brother has never been through something so horrible. 

She's not sure he can handle this. 

But that's okay. She'll be there for him. 


	3. Jasmine Blanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Years  
> Ugliest - Hugo Weasley - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Lily Luna Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Second Years  
> Ugliest - Rose Weasley - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Albus Severus Potter - Slytherin
> 
> Third Years  
> Ugliest - Jasmine Blanche - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - James Sirius Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Fourth Years  
> Ugliest - Jaime Monroe - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Natalie Clearwater - Ravenclaw
> 
> Fifth Years  
> Ugliest - Crystal Carter - Slytherin  
> Prettiest - Gem Carter Hufflepuff
> 
> Sixth Years  
> Ugliest - Robbie Monroe - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Graham Wood - Slytherin
> 
> Seventh Years  
> Ugliest - Joey Reynolds - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - Lucy Roberts - Ravenclaw

Jasmine Blanche woke up on the morning of 1 November 2017 and really wished she hadn't. 

This was her third year at Hogwarts, and for the third time she saw that stupid off-white envelope, the stupid wax seal, and her stupid name written across it. 

Of course, being a Ravenclaw was supposed to mean this didn't affect her. None of the other Ravenclaw's ever seemed affected by being on the List. Jasmine would see them walking along as usual, not even phased by the disgusted, piteous, and bemused looks they would get from other students. It made her feel out of place in her own House. 

Her best friend, James Sirius Potter, was always there for her on the morning of the List. That helped. Even though he had been named Prettiest in their year for the past three years. Though she sometimes couldn't help but feel that maybe that was the exact reason his presence helped so much. 

They met on List day in their first year. James had felt bad that he had been named Prettiest to her Ugliest, and had set off on a mission to find her and make sure she was okay. He'd heard about how the Ravenclaws never seemed phased by their being on the List, but he was a Potter and that for some reason required him to do whatever he could to make sure he was okay. 

She always found it quite funny that no one ever asked if you were okay unless it was very obvious that you absolutely were not okay in the slightest. She also never thought herself in a position to question society like that, but once a week, James would make her spill her guts and tell him everything that came to her mind, whether it was as mundane as wondering how long it would be until class was over, or as existential as wondering who people are talking about when they call some all-powerful, all-knowing being "they." It really annoyed her when people did that. It annoyed James too. 

She made herself stop thinking about it. She made herself stop thinking about how she will never be as beautiful as she wants. She made herself stop thinking negatively about herself. She made herself do what she knew James would be telling her to. She imagined it. James was sitting next to her on the bed, rubbing her back in slow, drifting circles and telling her how beautiful he thought she was, pointing out every little thing she saw as a flaw, and telling her why he loved it. 

He would drag his index finger across her nose and cheeks and tell her how he loved her freckles because they showed her love for being outside, in the sun, running, gardening, and just sitting and letting the sun wash over her face and warm her soul. He would poke every little mole, or, what he called "beauty marks," and tell her he loved them because they were unique to her, and only her. No one else had the exact same ones that she did. He would poke her belly, and tell her he loved her even though she wasn't as skinny as the other girls she was constantly comparing herself to because it didn't matter to him. She was her. And she was beautiful on the inside. He always made sure she understood that he didn't see beauty on the outside, but on the inside, and that she was the most beautiful he had ever seen, and probably ever would see. He made sure she knew how much he loved her. 

She felt better already, and almost giggled because she felt so silly for needing James to feel better about something that shouldn't even make her feel negative. It was okay though. He was an anchor, and he was happy to be an anchor. 

She snapped out of her near trance-like state when she heard heavy footsteps trudging up the way to her dorm. She would recognize those stupid footsteps anywhere. That's creepy. 

"Are you ready for a cabinet meeting?" Lysander and Lorcan's squeaky           11-year-old voices rang through the room in an American Muggle reference none of the girls they had woken up quite underst-

"Oh my gosh, why are those weird little first years here?" Melina.

"Why is anyone up this early on List Day?" Taylor.

"How the hell did they get up here?" Janine. 

"Jas, get those little creeps out of here!" Lois. Jasmine hated Lois. 

"Cmon boys! Let's get breakfast so you can see Lily Luna and congratulate her for being Prettiest first year!" Jasmine got out of bed, not even bothering to change our of her pjs. There were no lessons today. 

The boys scrambled into the common room and eagerly waited outside the entrance for her. 

All Jasmine wanted right then was to see Victoire. She prayed she wasn't sitting with Teddy Lupin. Breakfast was her time with Victoire.  

Victoire Weasley really was the most beautiful girl Jasmine had ever seen, and the only friend she had other than James. She met Victoire at a Potter family dinner, and they've been close friends since  

Her heart stopped when she saw her, sitting all alone at the Ravenclaw table with a book in hand. She smiled at the sight of her, and quickly herded the Scamander twins over to the Gryffindor table to see Lily before dashing off to be with Victoire. 

"Jas, I'm so glad you're down. I wanted to show you this book!" Victoire exclaimed with a hint of tension in her voice. She seemed cautious. She's never been with her the morning of List Day, Jasmine realized. Vic doesn't know how to act. 

Jas reached over, grabbed the little Weasley's hand and squeezed. "You don't have to be so tense, Vic. I'm all good. I can handle this. I've been doing it for years." She noticed Vic relax and smiled, hopeful that she was going to be relaxed all day or it would be a really long day. 

"I just want you to be okay." The slight French accent was enough to completely calm Jas. A wave of dread and anxiety suddenly poured out of Jas, leaving her calm and relaxed, all from the sound of Victoire's voice.

"I'll be okay as long as I've got you to talk to me."


	4. Jaime Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Years  
> Ugliest - Hugo Weasley - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Lily Luna Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Second Years  
> Ugliest - Rose Weasley - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Albus Severus Potter - Slytherin
> 
> Third Years  
> Ugliest - Jasmine Blanche - RavenclawPrettiest - James Sirius Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Fourth Years  
> Ugliest - Jaime Monroe - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Natalie Clearwater - Ravenclaw
> 
> Fifth Years  
> Ugliest - Crystal Carter - Slytherin  
> Prettiest - Gem Carter Hufflepuff
> 
> Sixth YearsU  
> gliest - Robbie Monroe - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Graham Wood - Slytherin
> 
> Seventh Years  
> Ugliest - Joey Reynolds - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - Lucy Roberts - Ravenclaw

Jaime literally wanted to jump off a cliff and plummet into the ocean and never be found again.

He has a flair for the dramatic, sure, but not today. Today, nothing is hyperbolized.  
He woke up to that stupid envelope and immediately wanted to die. He knew he was on the ugly side. Hufflepuffs just always know, somehow. One of the prettiest girls he's ever met had actually once told him she saw the List and knew she would be Ugliest. And then she was.

So, Jaime didn't think he should bother looking at it. He was going to see it around all day anyway.

That plan failed.

Jaime's curiosity got the best of him, and he practically tore it open. He was surprised to see Rose Granger-Weasley as Ugliest second year. He was not at all surprised to see James Sirius Potter as Prettiest third year because damn that boy could turn lesbians straight and straight guys gay as hell. He was happy to see that the Prettiest fifth year was a Hufflepuff. The witch(es)/wizard(s) that create the List really like to make Hufflepuffs the Ugliest.

 

* * *

  
When Jaime finally pulled himself out of bed after twenty minutes of sulking, he trudged along to breakfast. He didn't even get dressed. Sure it was Wednesday, but McGonagall decided that this isn't really a day for lessons. Of course, the best case scenario would be to find the person(s) that write the List, but that has never been done. The tradition stopped for a time in the late 90's, but started back up in the 2000s. By 2010, it was once again an unstoppable force.

Jaime spent his breakfast all alone. No one even looked at him. No one wanted to. He wasn't surprised. Why should he be? People take this stuff seriously, and it was just anonymously announced to the entire school that he was the Ugliest fourth year. Not out of the just the guys, but out of every fourth year. Why would anyone want to sit with him at breakfast? Why would anyone want to sit with him or talk to him at any point in time for the next four years? And after that?

All Jaime can think is that this will keep him all alone until the day he dies.


	5. Crystal Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Years  
> Ugliest - Hugo Weasley - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Lily Luna Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Second Years  
> Ugliest - Rose Weasley - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Albus Severus Potter - Slytherin
> 
> Third Years  
> Ugliest - Jasmine Blanche - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - James Sirius Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Fourth Years  
> Ugliest - Jaime Monroe - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Natalie Clearwater - Ravenclaw
> 
> Fifth Years  
> Ugliest - Crystal Carter - Slytherin  
> Prettiest - Gem Carter Hufflepuff
> 
> Sixth Years  
> Ugliest - Robbie Monroe - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Graham Wood - Slytherin
> 
> Seventh Years  
> Ugliest - Joey Reynolds - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - Lucy Roberts - Ravenclaw

Crystal couldn't have expected this. At all. There's absolutely no way she ever possibly could have expected to wake up today and find that fucking envelope on the fucking pillow right next to the one she fucking slept on and the actual sight of it made her want to puke.

She didn't.

She slowly opened up the envelope with her shaky hands, knowing exactly where she is.

She knows she's not the prettiest. She barely even thinks of herself as pretty. She barely even thinks of her appearance as sub-par. Especially not compared to her twin.

Gem was the twin with the good-looking genes. His hair was blonde and shiny, with waves for days and silvery eyes that made people melt. His smile was bright, teeth perfectly straight, and he basically looked like a model, but 10x better-looking than the best-looking model any Muggle or magical being had ever seen. And he was only fifteen.

The only things Crystal got were the blonde hair, the silvery eyes, and the perfect smile. But, where Gem's hair was wavy and shiny, Crystal's was big and dull and frizz central. And where Gem's eyes were like two pools of Mercury that no one would hesitate to drown themselves in, Crystal's were just dull. Just a dull silver. Her smile, some would say, is even more beautiful and perfect than Gem's. But, unfortunately, to the people that make the List, having a nice smile didn't make you pretty. It just made you slightly less flawed than you could be.

Crystal almost cried. She knew it was coming, but she didn't expect her brother to be on the other side. It was officially official. He was the Prettiest to her Ugliest, and she was fairly certain he always would be.

That wasn't the part that hurt her so much. What hurt her was the knowledge that everyone had finally come to the same conclusion she had when she was seven. He was amazing. He was flawless. He was everything she never could be. She was only a disappointment living in his shadow.

Of course, Gem refused to see it that way. He always said that the only word he could use to describe the girl that was supposed to be his exact match in every way possible was beautiful. He thought she was beautiful.

At least, that's what he'd say. But she knew the truth. The actual only word to describe her: repulsive.

Crystal shook her head and wiped her eyes. They were completely devoid of tears, but she couldn't take any chances. Not on List Day. She's too smart for that.

 

* * *

 

 

Crystal didn't get out of bed that morning. It didn't matter how hard all of the Slytherin girls - and some of the Slytherin boys - tried. She magically locked the curtains and cast a silencing spell over them. She couldn't hear them, but most importantly, they couldn't hear her.

She felt safer being isolated like this. Because of that, when she reached up to wipe her eyes again, they weren't so devoid of tears. Not in the slightest.


	6. Robbie Monroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Years  
> Ugliest - Hugo Weasley - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Lily Luna Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Second Years  
> Ugliest - Rose Weasley - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Albus Severus Potter - Slytherin
> 
> Third Years  
> Ugliest - Jasmine Blanche - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - James Sirius Potter - Gryffindor
> 
> Fourth Years  
> Ugliest - Jaime Monroe - Hufflepuff  
> Prettiest - Natalie Clearwater - Ravenclaw
> 
> Fifth Years  
> Ugliest - Crystal Carter - Slytherin  
> Prettiest - Gem Carter Hufflepuff
> 
> Sixth Years  
> Ugliest - Robbie Monroe - Gryffindor  
> Prettiest - Graham Wood - Slytherin
> 
> Seventh Years  
> Ugliest - Joey Reynolds - Ravenclaw  
> Prettiest - Lucy Roberts - Ravenclaw

Robbie woke up to find the Potter girl sitting in an armchair on the other side of the room.

She's been watching her intently, wondering. Just wondering.

"Lily?"

Robbie was never one to make friends with the first years. Robbie was barely one to make friends in general. However, the look on the girl's face made it very difficult to not want to reach out and make it all okay.

"They declared you Ugliest sixth year," Lily spoke quietly in her delicate voice. "I thought I should be here when you woke up."

"I'm the first Gryffindor on the List to be Ugliest?" Robbie was confused. The Potter girl was always confusing her, though. She likes it. It makes her feel like she's actually got family.

"No. My cousin Rose, actually. Second year. She wasn't in her dorm when I finally left mine after I'd stopped crying and I can't figure out how everyone in my family manages to get into the boys and girls dorms, so I couldn't go see my cousin Hugo, but I guess he's with Rose, she's his sister, and so I figured I'd come see you."

During Lily's rambling, Robbie had opened up the envelope laying on her pillow. She noticed Lily's name at the very top. Prettiest.

"Why were you crying? You're Prettiest first year!" Robbie was mortified. Like utterly. Like literally the highest level of mortification multiplied by like 800.

"I saw Hugo. And Rose. Ugliest. Both of them. It really hurt, you know. They're my cousins and they're both beautiful and honestly I think you're quite beautiful too and I just looked at the names and none of those names belonged there. None of them. The List doesn't belong here. It just killed me to know that I had been named Prettiest in my year when there were seven literally just named Ugliest and it broke my heart into a billion pieces."

Robbie could feel tears start to form as well. That girl is eleven. She shouldn't be subjected to this kind of pain and guilt. She should be enjoying the honour she's been given. She is the Prettiest first year and she's worried about the kids who are the Ugliest. She's not even excited for herself.

It's the saddest List Day in history, Robbie thinks, absolutely horrified that this sweet eleven-year-old would be so worried about her.

No one's ever been worried about Robbie before. The only person who's ever acted like they care has been Lily. Lily has been here for her for months, after she found her in the Room of Requirement having a panic attack three days into term.

Robbie choked back a sob and opened her arms, knowing that no matter how broken this List would leave her, Lily is already broken. More people care about her. Getting her fixed is time-sensitive. Getting Robbie fixed doesn't matter to anyone except Lily. It doesn't matter. Robbie knows that she needs to be here for Lily, like Lily has been here for her.

Lily jumped from the chair and sprinted to Robbie, immediately collapsing in her arms. She let her tears fall for the second time that morning and mumbled into Robbie's shoulder about how stupid this is. Lily should be comforting Robbie, not the other way around.

Robbie shooshes her and runs her fingers through Lily's soft, red hair. She rubs small circles across her back and hums out a little tune from a Muggle song. Perfect by Ed Sheeran. He's one of her favourites.

"Don't worry Lily," Robbie whispers. "I'll keep you safe from any pain and guilt you may be feeling. I'll keep you safe."


End file.
